Ensombreza
by stephie333
Summary: a book thats based on many others like thief lord, the imortal instruments and more its about a girl finding the truth out about herself and her family. plz reveiwe first fanfic eva n seriously hope it dont suck so clue me in on what ya thnx


**The Secret **

"_Jade Rolan, get down here right now, I know your upset but please come down here and let me explain." _I heard my mother yell from down stairs_. "What is there to explain mom, you lied all these years to me about who you are and who I am. So how am I ever going to be able to trust whatever you say from now on?" _I yelled from my room and heard the coldness in my voice as I laid on my bed. When I stopped yelling I could hear the faint sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"_Sweetie," _There was a knock on the door and I sat up. _"If your not going to talk to me could you at least listen to what I have to say?"_ She paused and I sat waiting for her to start talking again. There was a few minutes of silence before she said _"Okay, you see when I met your father I had just run from home and hadn't realised I was pregnant. When I found out I was pregnant with you, I knew I wanted you to grow up with a loving father in the normal world."_ she sighed and then continued _"I didn't want you to have to train all the time. I know I shouldn't have kept it from you and I planned to tell you, what I didn't plan for is you finding out this way."_ I could hear in her voice that she was on the edge of coming to tears. I knew I should of said something but before I could the soft snuffles disappeared.

"_Mom, are you alright."_ I said hesitantly getting up and opening the door. I looked out but no one was there _**"MOM! Where are you"**_ I yelled so she could hear me where ever she was in the house. There was no answer so I shut my door and ran down stairs calling out to her but there was still no answer. Then I heard something that sounded like a door opening then there was voice from the front door _"Jillian," _it was my father calling out for my mother. I ran toward the voice I had gotten to the kitchen and looked down the hallway to here my father say "_Jade where is your mother."_ his voice sounding more like a hiss then before. I spun around to see a lizard type creature with all white eyes and a tail with spikes staring at me, it was about two feet away. I stared wide eyed at the creature as my mind was screaming run but my legs wouldn't move so I was frozen in place. My mind was screaming louder as the creature got closer but it didn't seem to notice me. Then in a flash the creature lunged at me but at that very instant something flew in front of me and then everything went black.

"_Jade, come on sweetie wake up." _my mother calm soothing voice broke through the darkness just as her face came into view. _"Mom is that you, where are you? I just had the weirdest dream ever, there was this weird lizard creature who sounded like dad."_ I said sitting up and a searing pain shot through my head so I laid back down. _"You mean the Lizako, sweetie don't worry about him okay, Mali took care of him."_ She said and I looked up at her wondering if she had bonked her head or something. _"Who's Mali mom, and what are you saying that, that was not a dream." _I asked but it came out in a hissed whisper. _"yea baby, it was all real I wish I could say other wise but I can't. and as for Mali she is my sister, your aunt." _She told me, at first I thought she was kidding but when the serious look on her face didn't disappear I knew this was no joke. _"But I thought you said you had no sisters?" _I asked my voice coming out more steady this time. _"I did but as I was saying before I ran away from home, and that meant all my family."_ she spoke as if she hated the words that she was saying. "_Jillian,"_ Came a whisper from the door and I realised where I was.

"_She's awake Mali come on in." _I heard my mother say but I was focusing on my surroundings. I was laying in a bed with plain sheets and blankets. The room was empty except for a dresser the bed and two chairs, now both had someone sitting on them. I knew I was in a cabin right away when I looked at the walls witch had log shapes all the way down it. _"Jade," _my mother said and I realised she had been saying my name for a few minutes. "_sorry, what were you saying?" _I asked and quickly looked over at her. _"I was just going to say that you have been asleep for two days we were scared you weren't't going to wake up." _She explained then turned to the women who sat beside her. The women looked exactly like mom, the same black wavy hair, bright violet eyes and pasty pale skin. The only difference was the women was wearing a black outfit that seemed tough but normal at the same time. _"wow, you guys look the same." _I gasped not realising I was speaking out loud until the women said _"That would make sense considering were twins." _I shook my head and blinking turned my head my gaze returning to my mom. _"Can you please explain everything to me now mom like what happened back there for starters?"_ I asked and realised she had planned to do that next.

The explanation was long but that didn't matter as long as I knew the truth. "_So, basically I'm from a race where we get a weird marking and some weird type powers."_ I said hoping that they were playing some weird joke on me but somewhere inside me I knew they were not joking. _"Yes, that's right there are three power items one is "The angel" another "The sword" which is mine and your mothers power item. The last one is very useful "The arkta" which is a more artistic one." _Mali replied and then my mother said _"Yes, your right and just to clarify "The sword" means you're a warrior and you have speed, agility and strength which helps you in battle. "The angel" offers you immortality, makes you wise and you are able to see the future. The last one "The arkta" means you can heal people and create charms to protect them some people can unlock doors and many other things. They also have a special bag called a Lakit which holds their charms and powders and many other things but can still fit in your pocket." My mom explained and it was kinda cool now that I thought about it. "That sounds cool so you both are warriors? What am I" How can you tell what you are?"_ I asked and their eyes widened in surprise. _"Well yes we are both warriors. You can tell what you are by a marking that you get on your arm or hand. As for what you are I'm not entirely sure yet." _Mali said before mom could open her mouth. _"What does each mark look like and where does each one go?"_ I continued and she replied with _"Well the mark of "The sword" looks like this and goes on the underside of your forearm." _holding out her left arm so I could see the swirling mark that kind of looked like a flower but not really it was more curly with lines flaring out_. "Wow, that's beautiful so that shows up on warriors when they turn a certain age. What age do you get the mark?"_ I had began asking when there was a knock on the door.

"_I'll get it." _Mali told us already heading out of the bedroom door. _"You have to be sixteen and considering your sixteenth birthday is today you should probably get your mark today."_ Mom said making me turn back to face her. _"Really what do you think I'll be?" _I questioned her and she sighed saying _"I don't know honey but I am sure you will enjoy whatever you are."_ _"Jillian, Jade, come on our rides here get dressed and then come out to the car okay!"_ Mali's voice came from somewhere in the distance. Mom got up and stood by the door. _"Clothes are in the drawers when you are done getting dressed meet me by the front door okay," _She whispered then was gone leaving me alone in the bedroom.

I headed out of the room, navigating my way through the cabin to the front door where my mother stood. _"That was quick, does the gear fit good."_ I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. The pants were black skinny jeans with dark purple designs all over, the shirt on the other hand was purple with black designs and a white pink ruffle type thing down the middle, it also had spaghetti straps. The outfit also came with a black jean jacket that had a design on each pocket that was a swirly heart it was also in dark purple. _"Yea it fits perfectly, it also looks great where did you get it?"_ I asked looking back up at her. _"Its your suit I've been keeping it for you, it stretches so it will always fit. Oh and here is the belt and shoes that go with it."_ She said holding out a pair of black hightops and a really dark purple belt that had several pocket and loops. It also had a sheath that looked like it could be used for a sword. _"cool, why does it have a sheath?"_ I questioned grabbing the belt and shoes. "_If you become a warrior its for a sword, if you become anything else its for a blade to protect yourself with."_ She explained just as I slipped the shoes and belt on.

We walked out the door and to my surprise there was limo waiting for us. We got in and sat down in the comfy leather seats. For a while there was silence but then I decided to ask the one question that had been bugging me _"Where are we going?" _it was about five minutes before Mali cleared her throat _"Were going to a special camp that all kids your age go to on their sixteenth birthday, well all kids that are like us." "And what are we exactly?" _I asked realising I had no clue what I was in the first place. _"We are called "los ninos en las sombras" do you know what that means?" _Mali replied _"something shadows I think."_ I said recognising the Spanish word for shadows right away. _"Yes, its Spanish for "Children in the shadows" It makes sense because we hide in shadows and are very good at blending in with them. We originate from Spanish culture in Europe and in ancient times we were known by all people as protectors then an incident happened and no one remembered us anymore. But we had decided to keep the name they had given us. You'll learn more about it at the camp it teaches you all sorts of stuff you will never learn in regular school."_ it was the most Mali had said since I met her. _"cool, what kind of stuff will I be learning exactly and where will you guys be?" _I replied trying not to sound eager. Mali chuckled "_You learn all sorts of stuff like how to use swords and other weapons, or how to create new charms and even how to use some magic, like real magic." _"really, who would know how to use magic." I exclaimed my eyes widening. "_who else but the pixies._" She said in a "duh" tone. _"Pixies," _I could feel my eyes open wider. "Yea, pixies who else would. Well I guess the water Nymphs could do that but they're already in charge of training students to swim." Mali told me sarcastically. _"huh, so how much longer until we get there?"_ I asked sounding like a five year old. Mali and mom both chuckled and said _"not much further about half an hour left to drive okay,"_ Until then I hadn't noticed how much they sounded the same.

When the car finally stopped and got out we were standing in front of a forest. When I looked across the street there was only never ending valleys. I looked over at mom _"Uh, where's the camp?" _I asked confused and a smile appeared on her face _"We have to walk through the forest to get there." _She explained and turned to go help Mali pull two bushes apart to show a path in between the two of them. I sighed and went over to follow them down the path. The walk was taking forever and I was out of breath. _"How much further?"_ I asked when out of no where came a searing pain along my left arm and right hand. I gasped and stopped dead clutching my arms. Mom and Mali stopped and turned around to look at me, they rushed over and grabbed my arms. Mali turned my arm over and smiled, mom looked at the top of my hand and she smiled too. _"What is it?"_ I asked then looked down at my arms I could feel my mouth drop open in surprise.

On my left fore arm was a mark just like mom and Mali's, on my left wrist was a different marking and a third on the top of my right arm. _"Well tats different." _Mali exclaimed. _"Yea, no doubt. I mean seriously three marks now that is really something else, I mean I've heard of two marks every once in a while but three."_ Mom shook her head and let go of my hand, Mali dropped my arm and said _"We better get going if we want to get there before dark." _And with that we started walking down the path again. It wasn't much longer before we came to a stop in front of a opening in the forest. The entry way was a black arch with swirling patterns all over it. After a few seconds we walked through the arch and before us was the most beautiful valley I had ever seen.

I close my eyes and stretch the night wind flowing through my wings. I open my eyes and look behind me, black as the night they were lit by the moon. I stretch them as far as they will go then tuck the behind me. Then I look in front of me where moon light was casting shadows over the mountains. I look down at the 200 metre drop and smile, glad to be free. Then I jump and go speeding down toward the trees, but before I hit them my wings shoot out and catch in the wind. I laugh gliding up wards toward the ledge where the others were sleeping. I land lightly and walk over to a corner and sit down. The moonlight making my skin shine, the night breeze making my long hair fly in my face. Someone shifts beside me and I look over, the little girl had moved over and was now curled up by my leg. I smile and brush the hair off her face. Then look at the moon and watched as it fade out of sight as the sun rose in the sky.

I stand up and walk over to where the others were sleeping and slowly shook each one awake.

I shiver and pull my blankets closer as my eyes flutter open. The window was open in the medium sized room and the cool morning air was flowing in. I sat up and stretched glad to be able to move. I looked around and realised where I was, I was still in the horrible white room


End file.
